In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 40 Principle Investigators from 7 branches/laboratories within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center is listed in the bibliography below: Bibliography Trempus CS, Song W, Lazrak A, Yu Z, Creighton JR, Young BM, Heise RL, Yu YR, Ingram JL, Tighe RM, Matalon S, Garantziotis S. A novel role for primary cilia in airway remodeling. Am J Physiol Lung Cell Mol Physiol. 2017:ajplung.00284.2016. Epub 2017/05/06. doi: 10.1152/ajplung.00284.2016. PubMed PMID: 28473325. Shizu R, Osabe M, Perera L, Moore R, Sueyoshi T, Negishi M. Phosphorylated nuclear receptor CAR forms a homodimer to repress its constitutive activity for ligand activation. Mol Cell Biol. 2017. Epub 2017/03/08. doi: 10.1128/mcb.00649-16. PubMed PMID: 28265001. Ren NS, Ji M, Tokar EJ, Busch EL, Xu X, Lewis D, Li X, Jin A, Zhang Y, Wu WK, Huang W, Li L, Fargo DC, Keku TO, Sandler RS, Li X. Haploinsufficiency of SIRT1 Enhances Glutamine Metabolism and Promotes Cancer Development. Curr Biol. 2017;27(4):483-94. Epub 2017/02/07. doi: 10.1016/j.cub.2016.12.047. PubMed PMID: 28162896; PMCID: PMC5319916. Putney JW, Steinckwich-Besancon N, Numaga-Tomita T, Davis FM, Desai PN, D'Agostin DM, Wu S, Bird GS. The functions of store-operated calcium channels. Biochimica et biophysica acta. 2016. Epub 2016/12/04. doi: 10.1016/j.bbamcr.2016.11.028. PubMed PMID: 27913208. Plummer NW, Scappini EL, Smith KG, Tucker CJ, Jensen P. Two Subpopulations of Noradrenergic Neurons in the Locus Coeruleus Complex Distinguished by Expression of the Dorsal Neural Tube Marker Pax7. Front Neuroanat. 2017;11:60. Oakley RH, Busillo JM, Cidlowski JA. Cross-talk between the Glucocorticoid Receptor and MyoD Family Inhibitor Domain Containing Protein Provides a New Mechanism for Generating Tissue-Specific Responses to Glucocorticoids. J Biol Chem. 2017. Epub 2017/02/23. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M116.758888. PubMed PMID: 28223352. Nakano H, Lyons-Cohen MR, Whitehead GS, Nakano K, Cook DN. Distinct functions of CXCR4, CCR2, and CX3CR1 direct dendritic cell precursors from the bone marrow to the lung. Journal of leukocyte biology. 2017. Epub 2017/02/06. doi: 10.1189/jlb.1A0616-285R. PubMed PMID: 28148720. Mesev EV, Miller DS, Cannon RE. Ceramide 1-Phosphate Increases P-Glycoprotein Transport Activity at the Blood-Brain Barrier via Prostaglandin E2 Signaling. Mol Pharmacol. 2017;91(4):373-82. Epub 2017/01/26. doi: 10.1124/mol.116.107169. PubMed PMID: 28119480. Lyons-Cohen MR, Thomas SY, Cook DN, Nakano H. Precision-cut Mouse Lung Slices to Visualize Live Pulmonary Dendritic Cells. Journal of visualized experiments : JoVE. 2017(122). Epub 2017/04/28. doi: 10.3791/55465. PubMed PMID: 28448013; PMCID: PMC5512285. Lowe JM, Nguyen TA, Grimm SA, Gabor KA, Peddada SD, Li L, Anderson CW, Resnick MA, Menendez D, Fessler MB. The novel p53 target TNFAIP8 variant 2 is increased in cancer and offsets p53-dependent tumor suppression. Cell Death Differ. 2017;24(1):181-91. Epub 2016/11/12. doi: 10.1038/cdd.2016.130. PubMed PMID: 27834950; PMCID: PMC5260499. Lo YH, Romes EM, Pillon MC, Sobhany M, Stanley RE. Structural Analysis Reveals Features of Ribosome Assembly Factor Nsa1/WDR74 Important for Localization and Interaction with Rix7/NVL2. Structure (London, England : 1993). 2017;25(5):762-72.e4. Epub 2017/04/19. doi: 10.1016/j.str.2017.03.008. PubMed PMID: 28416111; PMCID: PMC5415421. Kumar A, Ganini D, Mason RP. Role of cytochrome c in alpha-synuclein radical formation: implications of alpha-synuclein in neuronal death in Maneb- and paraquat-induced model of Parkinson's disease. Molecular neurodegeneration. 2016;11(1):70. Epub 2016/11/26. doi: 10.1186/s13024-016-0135-y. PubMed PMID: 27884192; PMCID: PMC5122029. Kirby TW, Gassman NR, Smith CE, Zhao ML, Horton JK, Wilson SH, London RE. DNA polymerase beta contains a functional nuclear localization signal at its N-terminus. Nucleic Acids Res. 2016. Epub 2016/12/14. doi: 10.1093/nar/gkw1257. PubMed PMID: 27956495. Kadmiel M, Janoshazi A, Xu X, Cidlowski JA. Glucocorticoid action in human corneal epithelial cells establishes roles for corticosteroids in wound healing and barrier function of the eye. Experimental eye research. 2016;152:10-33. Epub 2016/09/08. doi: 10.1016/j.exer.2016.08.020. PubMed PMID: 27600171; PMCID: PMC5097880. Hussain S, Kodavanti PP, Marshburn JD, Janoshazi A, Marinakos SM, George M, Rice A, Wiesner MR, Garantziotis S. Decreased Uptake and Enhanced Mitochondrial Protection Underlie Reduced Toxicity of Nanoceria in Human Monocyte-Derived Macrophages. Journal of biomedical nanotechnology. 2016;12(12):2139-50. Epub 2017/03/14. doi: 10.1166/jbn.2016.2320. PubMed PMID: 28286432; PMCID: PMC5341389. Huang SN, Williams JS, Arana ME, Kunkel TA, Pommier Y. Topoisomerase I-mediated cleavage at unrepaired ribonucleotides generates DNA double-strand breaks. Embo j. 2017;36(3):361-73. Epub 2016/12/10. doi: 10.15252/embj.201592426. PubMed PMID: 27932446; PMCID: PMC5286372. Horton JK, Seddon HJ, Zhao ML, Gassman NR, Janoshazi AK, Stefanick DF, Wilson SH. Role of the oxidized form of XRCC1 in protection against extreme oxidative stress. Free Radic Biol Med. 2017. Epub 2017/02/10. doi: 10.1016/j.freeradbiomed.2017.02.005. PubMed PMID: 28179111. Henson MA, Tucker CJ, Zhao M, Dudek SM. Long-term depression-associated signaling is required for an in vitro model of NMDA receptor-dependent synapse pruning. Neurobiology of learning and memory. 2017;138:39-53. Epub 2016/10/31. doi: 10.1016/j.nlm.2016.10.013. PubMed PMID: 27794462; PMCID: PMC5336406. Chan GN, Evans RA, Banks DB, Mesev EV, Miller DS, Cannon RE. Selective induction of P-glycoprotein at the CNS barriers during symptomatic stage of an ALS animal model. Neuroscience letters. 2017;639:103-13. Epub 2016/12/25. doi: 10.1016/j.neulet.2016.12.049. PubMed PMID: 28011392; PMCID: PMC5278641. Chan GN, Cannon RE. Assessment of Ex Vivo Transport Function in Isolated Rodent Brain Capillaries. Current protocols in pharmacology. 2017;76:7.16.1-7.. Epub 2017/03/18. doi: 10.1002/cpph.21. PubMed PMID: 28306152. Banks DB, Chan GN, Evans RA, Miller DS, Cannon RE. Lysophosphatidic acid and amitriptyline signal through LPA1R to reduce P-glycoprotein transport at the blood-brain barrier. Journal of cerebral blood flow and metabolism : official journal of the International Society of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism. 2017:271678x17705786. Epub 2017/04/28. doi: 10.1177/0271678x17705786. PubMed PMID: 28447863.